One for the Road
by wanderlustfaery
Summary: Draco ventures out after being under house arrest for 2 years. He runs into Luna who invites him to a party. He goes and sees Hermione who's returned from a trip. He fixes the Black Family Tapestry, unaware of what he's just done. Post Hogwarts. Oblivated Memory. No beta.
1. One for the Road

AN: Inspired by the song from Arctic Monkeys. Just a one shot I thought up randomly. No beta. Be amused.

* * *

Draco walked through Diagon Alley, for the first time in 2 years. He was under house arrest and he was finally a free man. He walked gracefully as he always did, ignoring the looks he was getting.

"Draco" Luna said as she appeared in front of him

"Luna" Draco said startled

"It's good to see you out again"

"Well I was going stir crazy in the house"

"I thought your house arrest was finally over"

"It is"

"Then you should join me for dinner"

"Aren't you dating Potter?"

"I am, we're having a party tonight. You should come"

"I'll have to decline"

"Why? You have nowhere to be. Most of your pureblood friends are either in Azkaban or fled. We have cake"

Draco was never used to her bluntness, even at school. He really didn't want to spend any time with her.

"I've spent the past 2 years trapped in a house. I don't want to be in another one"

"But you had me trapped in your house before"

Draco's eyes widened at her words.

"I was there with Mr Ollivander, who was very nice to me, after the Deatheaters kidnapped me and snapped my wand. He was very nice and made me a new one"

"Luna-"

"I shall expect you by 7. It's 12 Grimmauld Place. You know the address, the floo will be open to you. Don't worry about bringing anything."

"But-"

"It's rude to decline an invitation from a lady, plus I'm sure you would want to put me at ease after all that time I spent in your house"

Draco was unable to form a response. She had guilted him and she knew it. He always felt bad about how Luna was treated in his house, how he was powerless to help her.

* * *

Draco walked through the Floo and saw there was a festive party of sorts with people he didn't know. Luna greeted him and placed a glass of wine in his hands.

"I knew you would show. It would be rude to be late" Luna said

"Thank you Luna" Draco said

"This is some wine that Hermione brought back from her trip. It's muggle wine, but don't worry, it has no nargles in it"

Draco looked at the glass and sniffed it.

"Don't worry, muggle germs won't get you sick Malfoy" Hermione said

"Granger, still bushy haired" Draco said taking a sip

"Malfoy, how's freedom treating you?"

* * *

Draco relaxed a bit, drank more wine, ate a few bites, and generally had a good time. He felt a buzz and chatted freely. Towards the end of the night as people started leaving, he found himself looking at the Black Family tapestry on the wall. He looked and saw himself, still drawn as a child for some reason. He crouched down to the ground to take a closer look. He reached to touch it but stopped. He wondered why it hadn't changed.

"Sirius gave the house and everything to Harry. When he did that, the magic stopped in the tapestry" Hermione said

"Potter can't figure it out?" Draco said

"It's not his family, so he can't tell it to update, but you can" Hermione said

Hermione sat down on the floor next to him. She set her wine glass down and grabbed his hand and pushed it onto the tapestry. It glowed where his hand was and then the branches and leaves started growing and Draco's face aged. He looked and saw Tonks appear, and then Teddy.

Draco looked over at Hermione. It felt familiar, as if he had done this before. Strange. His mind felt fuzzy as if there was something he was trying to remember. Hermione pulled her hand away and stood up. Draco got up as well and saw Sirius's face was still burned off. He touched it and the tapestry repaired itself, showing Sirius's face.

"I should go" Hermione said walking away

"Wait" Draco said chasing after her

"Have an early morning. I think Luna disappeared with Harry already" Hermione said

"There's still some of your wine left, we should finish it, not let it go to waste" Draco said

"Alright, one for the road" Hermione said

Draco poured them both glasses and handed it to her. His fingers brushed against hers and something in his mind sparked for a second. He couldn't grab onto what it was trying to tell him.

Hermione drank her wine and smiled at him.

"It's good to see you again. I hope things weren't too hard for you" Hermione said

"I was trapped in a house, the same house I was trapped in with a mad man. I'm just glad to be out of there"

"What will you do now?"

"Not sure, probably travel and get out of here. Not like anyone would miss me. Blaise is still in Italy, maybe I'll visit him"

"I'm sure he would love to see you. Take care Draco"

Hermione turned and walked into the floo. The green flames engulfed her as she disappeared. Draco finished his wine and walked into the floo.

* * *

Luna walked into the room with the black family tapestry in it. She saw that Draco updated the tree, and next to his older picture was a ribbon with another name on it. It was Hermione's name. And then a branch sprouted from them.

Harry appeared behind Luna, wrapping his arms around her.

"He fixed it" Harry said

"He did, and he didn't" Luna said

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't know"

"How can you tell?"

"Because he doesn't remember. He doesn't know they have a child together"

Luna pointed to the the child portrait that formed from Draco and Hermione. It was blank. Just like his memory.


	2. R U Mine?

AN: Since there was a demand for a 2nd part, here it is. I didn't think anyone was reading this, but what do I know? No beta. Be amused. This one is based off R U Mine? By Arctic Monkeys.

* * *

Draco dreams at night. Except for the past 2 years he's experienced nothing but nightmares. Nightmares which would cause him to wake up screaming. Nightmares of masks, red eyes, and dark marks. Nightmares of people screaming, people dying, and that damn snake.

But since his release he dreams. He dreams of flying, of quidditch, and of a woman, whose face he can't see. He dreams of her, parts of her. He dreams of her lips kissing him, of her hands caressing his skin. He dreams of her eyes, her warm brown eyes that light up when she sees him. He dreams of freckles on her skin. He dreams of her laugh. He dreams about her and he doesn't know who she is, and it drives him insane.

He ventures out to the Diagon Alley again. He enjoys walking among people, knowing that he's not alone or trapped. He likes to hear the hustle and bustle of everyday life. He knows there's something missing and he doesn't know what.

He decides to leave and go see Blaise in Italy. He wants to see someone familiar, someone he thinks is a friend. He obtains a portkey easily and leaves. Blaise greets him warmly. He's glad to see him. And so Draco stays with Blaise.

That is until he begins to feel restless. His nights are still filled with dreams. Dreams of an unknown woman. A woman that he feels desire for, that he feels lust and passion for. He dreams of her body, of her hands touching him, of her skin against his. He dreams and wants and he still doesn't know anything about her. Why can't he remember?

"I think something's happened to my memory" Draco said at breakfast one day

Blaise looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked

"There are some things I can't remember, I know it's there, but I can't see it"

"You've been oblivated"

"I think so, but it's strange, there are times I can almost see it and then it's gone"

"That's a powerful memory spell on you"

"I need it removed"

"Are you sure you want to do this? You may end up forgetting your own name and just drool"

"But you have house elves to take care of me"

"You leave my house elves out of this"

"Please Blaise. I dream about it every night. It's driving me insane"

* * *

Draco meets with a memory specialist who runs tests on him. He informs Draco that he was obivated, by a powerful wizard or witch. The specialist is unable to undo it. But he does tell him to speak to other wizards and witches who have similar issues.

"You should speak to a Miss Hermione Granger" the specialist said

"Granger? Why?" Draco asked

"She had a similar issue, she had oblivated her parents. She attempted to reverse it but was unable to do so"

"Why did she do that in the first place?"

"Her parents were muggles. She was afraid for them. So she oblivated them and sent them away before the war. After the war, she located them but could not reverse it. She spent years trying to fix it. She was unable to do so."

"Why should I speak to her then? If she failed in undoing it?"

"Because she exhausted every resource she could find, both muggle and magical before realizing she wouldn't be able to undo it. I'm sure she could help you in some way"

* * *

Draco dreams again, except this time, he can feel her. He can taste her. He can smell her. He can feel being inside her. He can feel her arms around him, her breath on his neck. He can feel his own release impending. He can feel hers. He feels himself surrounded by her and he can't see her face. He feels her trembling around him, he feels himself about to...and then he wakes up. He yells out in frustration.

* * *

Draco was raised as a pureblood gentleman, but all that went out the window when he flooed over to Harry and Luna's house without asking. The floo remained open to him, and he walked through the fireplace. The living room was empty and he called out.

"Potter! Luna?! Is anyone here? Anyone?" Draco yelled out

There was a pop and Kreacher appeared.

"Master Draco, Kreacher is here" Kreacher bowed

"Where is everyone?" Draco asked

"Kreacher has served the most noble and ancient house Black for generations. Kreacher is most happy to see you"

"Then tell me where everyone is"

"Master Potter is at work. Miss Luna is upstairs with the little one"

"They have a child? That didn't take long Potter"

"They are looking at the Black Family tapestry. Kreacher sees that you have updated it with your magic. House Black lives on"

"Delightful" Draco said walking off

"Would Master Draco like some refreshments? Something to eat?"

"Yes, tea in a fresh pot. One sugar, splash of cream, served in a china cup" Draco said

Draco walked towards the room and heard the sound of a child laughing. He looked inside the room and saw Luna playing with a small girl. The small girl was wearing a white and pink dress with flowers on it, with bright pink leggings and yellow socks. She was wearing a white knit hat with large bunny ears flopping around, and spectrespecs while chasing around a hare patronus around the room. The child laughed loudly.

"Draco, I heard you were in Italy" Luna said walking over to him

"I was, I came back. I didn't know you were busy" Draco said

"It's alright. I was hoping you'd come back" Luna said

The child chased the patronus around until the faded and then stopped at the tapestry wall. She glanced over at Draco and Luna. She looked at Draco and then back at the tapestry. She reached out with her small hand and touched the picture of Draco. Her hand glowed as well as the picture.

"You don't have to wait long, Hermione will be here soon" Luna said

"Really?" Draco asked

"Yes, she'll be here to pick up Rose"

"Rose?"

"That's Rose" Luna pointed to the child who was looking at the tapestry, "Rose come here, there's someone I want you to meet"

The child skipped over and stopped in front of Luna and Draco. Luna crouched down to Rose and removed her spectrespecs, revealing her grey eyes.

"Rose, I want you to meet someone" Luna started to say

Rose looked up at Draco, squinting as he was so tall.

"You're tall!" Rose said

Draco crouched down and got a better look at the child. It was a good thing that she didn't resemble Potter at all, he thought.

"Yes, I'm tall. But I'm also Draco"

"Hi Draco, I'm Rose" Rose said as she stuck her hand out

Draco took her small hand into his and shook it.

"But since you are lady, we do this instead" Draco said as he turned her hand over and kissed the top of her hand

Rose giggled.

"I like him" Rose said

"Good, because I'm sure he likes you too" Luna said

"Up! Up!" Rose commanded

"She wants you to pick her up" Luna said

Draco picked up Rose into his arms. Luna watched the two and smiled. Rose laughed and touched Draco's hair. Draco noticed that the white knit bunny hat covered all of Rose's hair. He wondered if she had Harry's black hair or Luna's blonde hair.

"That's a very nice hat you have Rose" Draco said

"Mommy got it for me" Rose said

"Does she have one too?"

"No, only me"

"I think it looks better on you"

Rose giggle again, and she took off the hat and tried to put it on Draco's head. Her curly blonde hair fell out when she took the hat off. Rose tried to put the bunny hat on Draco's head, but his head was too big. Rose grew frustrated and looked at the hat. It became larger and Rose pulled it onto Draco's head, covering his eyes

"What the?" Draco said as he stumbled back into the wall

"Rose!" another voice yelled out

"Mommy!" Rose called out

Draco pushed the hat off his eyes and looked over at Rose who was touching the tapestry on the wall. He saw the tapestry glow where she touched it and looked at the child.

"How are you…." Draco trailed off

"Hermione, you're here. Rose has been waiting for you, and so has Draco. He has lots of questions for you. I'll have Kreacher set extra settings for dinner" Luna said

"Luna-" Hermione started to say

"Draco waited 2 years to know the truth, he deserves to know. Shall I take Rose for a snack while you talk?" Luna said

"NO! Rose, we're leaving!" Hermione yelled

"But Mommy!" Rose whined

"Mommy? She's your mother? Not Luna?" Draco stuttered out

"Oh no, Harry and me are not ready for that. Rose, I think Kreacher has a slice of cake for you" Luna said

"Cake! Cake! Cake!" Rose chanted

Luna took Rose from Draco and walked out. The door shut behind them. Draco pushed himself off the wall and then looked at Hermione.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" Draco asked


	3. Interlude

AN: Thanks for reading, I'm still surprised people were reading this and wanted another part. So here is another part, hope you're amused. No beta.

* * *

The flames of the floo roared as Harry walked through, taking off his jacket and pulling his shirt out of his pants. He started undressing himself and looking for Luna.

"Luna! I looked at that book you suggested with all the positions and-" Harry yelled and stopped abruptly when he saw Luna sitting at the table with Rose.

"Uncle Harry!" Rose squealed

Harry quickly grabbed his shirt from the floor and put it back on. He was lucky that he kept his pants on.

"Luna, I thought we were going to be alone" Harry said

"Well things change. Hermione was going to pick up Rose" Luna said buttoning up his shirt

"Is she running late?"

"Oh no she's here"

"Then why is Rose still here?"

"Because Draco's here too"

"Bloody hell. This isn't going to end well is it?"

"They haven't killed each other yet"

"How long ago was that?"

"About 3 slices of cake ago"

Harry looked over at Rose who was eating cake.

"Luna, you're not suppose to let her eat that much cake!"

"Why not? It makes her happy, besides it kept her distracted"

There was a loud thump from above. They both looked up at the ceiling.

"Now they're killing each other" Harry said

* * *

"Tell me what you did to me!" Draco yelled

"I didn't want you to find out like this" Hermione said

Draco grabbed her by the shoulders. She didn't seem afraid of him. She placed her hands on his chest, not pushing him away.

"Tell me!" Draco yelled

"Calm down"

"I will not calm down, there is a gaping hole in my memory, which everyone seems to know about except me!"

"No one knows! Just me, and Harry, and Luna found out because Harry is terrible at keep secrets from her"

"Undo what you did to me!"

"I can't"

"What do you mean you can't?!"

"I tried to, last time, but I can't"

Draco released her and took a few steps away from her. He thought back to when he saw her last. It was at the party and they were both drinking and sitting by the tapestry. She distracted him with the tapestry, making him touch it, using his magic on it. And while he was busy with the tapestry, Hermione pulled out her wand and tried to undo the memory charm on it. Except when she did it, Draco remained the same. He didn't remember, and so she left quickly.

"How much time did you take from me?" Draco asked

"Not too much, it was only a year" Hermione said

"A year?! You took a year of a my life?! And you act as if it were nothing!" Draco yelled as he approached her

"It was a year of our lives"

Hermione raised her hand and Draco saw his wand in her hand. Wait, how did she get that? She must have taken it when he grabbed her.

"I'm sorry Draco" Hermione said as she approached him

"No, stop! You can't-" Draco yelled as he backed away from her

Hermione grabbed his hand and placed his wand into his hand, while keeping her hand wrapped around it. She lifted his hand up and pointed the hawthorne wand at her head. Draco's eyes widened, he was about to pull his hand away.

"Legilimens" Hermione said

A deluge of memories overwhelmed Draco's mind. Sounds, emotions, images, all flooding into his mind at the same time. He wasn't expecting her to allow him into her mind. He wasn't prepared and his mind shut down. His body shut down. His body collapsed and he fell onto the floor, rather loudly.

"Oh bother" Hermione said as she looked at his body

She could hear someone running up the stairs. It sounded like Harry. The door opened and Harry ran in.

"Did you kill him?" Harry asked

"No Harry! I didn't kill him. I just showed him my memories"

"Then why is he on the floor?"

"I showed him all of them"

"You know you're not suppose to do that! It's too much, too fast, you could have turned him into a vegetable! And then what? He'd be drooling while you take care of Rose"

"It's really not that much of a change" Hermione said

"I thought you were going to tell him!"

"I was going to, but Luna ambushed me!"

"So take him, and Rose home and you can tell him there"

"Why are you trying to get rid of me!"

"Because this is a you problem! Not me! You! You said you would reverse the memory charm on him and that you would talk to him about Rose. You said all this!"

"Harry! What's gotten into you!?"

Luna popped her head into the room and looked at Draco on the floor.

"You're yelling very loud. Rose has almost eaten the entire cake, but she's wondering where you are" Luna said

"Luna! You can't let her eat all that cake!" Hermione said

"Well you shouldn't let Draco lay on the floor with Rose's hat on either, but you are" Luna said

"Hermione is taking Draco home, along with Rose" Harry said

"They are? I had Kreacher set extra settings"

"Luna!" Harry whined

"Harry! I can't take him with me! What am I suppose to tell Rose?! And I don't know when he'll wake up!" Hermione said

"You can stay here tonight" Luna said

"LUNA!" Harry yelled

"Stop yelling. You can save that for the bedroom later. Don't worry we'll cast a silencing charm. Harry's excited to be trying out those positions he found in that book I gave him yesterday" Luna said

"Harry!" Hermione said in disbelief

"What? I'm not a monk!" Harry said

"No he's not, he's very vocal and very-" Luna started to say

"Kreacher!" Harry yelled

There was a pop and Kreacher appeared.

"Master Harry has called for Kreacher" Kreacher said

"Take Draco put him into one of the spare rooms. Don't let Rose eat any more cake. And is dinner almost ready?" Harry asked

"Yes to all of the above. Dinner will be served once you are seated" Kreacher said snapping his fingers

"Good," Harry grabbed Luna's hand and dragged her away

Hermione saw that Draco disappeared and heard a door slam shut. She went downstairs and found Rose sitting at the table. She sat down next to her, and a plate of food appeared before her.

"Kreacher?" Hermione called out

Kreacher appeared.

"Where is Harry and Luna?" Hermione asked

"Master Harry is indisposed at the moment with Miss Luna. They insist you eat first, they will be down shortly. Would the little miss like anything else?" Kreacher asked


	4. Sleep to Dream

AN: No beta, sorry it's been a while.

* * *

Hermione stormed up the stairs to the Harry's room. She started banging on the door.

"Harry James Potter! Open this door! How dare you just leave me down there while you're doing who knows what with Luna! Harry! We have a problem!" Hermione yelled

Hermione continued banging on the door. She took out her wand to open the door. It wouldn't open and Harry probably cast a silencing charm.

"Kreacher!" Hermione yelled

Kreacher appeared holding a tray of tea, looking annoyed.

"Kreacher is busy" Kreacher said irritated

"Is that for them?" Hermione asked

"No, it's for Master Draco"

"Where is he?"

"Resting in one of the spare rooms"

"Take me to him"

"Follow Kreacher"

Hermione followed Kreacher a room down the hall. She saw Draco lying in the bed, with the knit bunny hat still on. Kreacher set the tray down on the nightstand nearby. He pulled the covers up higher to cover Draco's neck.

"Kreacher is here" Kreacher said as he brushed Draco's hair aside

"Why are you being so nice to him? You're with Harry now" Hermione said

Kreacher hissed and he glared at Hermione.

"Kreacher has served the ancient and noble house Black for generations. Master Draco is the heir to house Black"

"But Sirius gave the house to Harry"

"The house may belong to Master Potter, but blood is still blood. Master Draco is still the heir"

"And he has your loyalty even though he has his house elves at Malfoy Manor. Does that upset you Kreacher? That he has no need for you?"

"Kreacher must tend to the house"

With a pop he was gone. Hermione walked over to Draco and reached out to take the hat off him but stopped. He looked rather silly with it still on his head. She decided to keep it there. She bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

"I know when you wake up, you'll be confused. I hope seeing all my memories will answer you questions for you. Rose knows about you, I've never left you out of her life. She wants to meet her father. I missed you, even though you didn't. Wake up soon. I love you"

* * *

Hermione sat by the bed all night, waiting for Draco to wake. He never did. She fell asleep eventually. Rose was downstairs eating more cake. Luna came down in a fluffy pink bathrobe. She sat down and had breakfast.

"Did you sleep well Rose?" Luna asked

"Yes Luna. Mommy didn't come back though" Rose said eating her cake

"She's still with Draco."

"He still has my hat"

"Well then you'll have to see him to get it back"

* * *

Hermione wiped the sleep from her eyes. Draco was sleeping still. She got up and went downstairs where she found Rose and Luna eating breakfast. Harry came down the stairs with a smile on his face. He was wearing a dark blue robe with pinstripes. His black hair was sticking up in all directions. Hermione turned around and saw Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled

"Morning Hermione" Harry said walking around her

"Just what did you think you're doing?" Hermione demanded

"I'm about to have breakfast" Harry said

"Yes, he worked up quite an appetite last night, and this morning" Luna said

"Luna!" Hermione said

"Yes? Would you like cake?" Luna offered

"No! I don't want cake! Stop giving Rose cake!" Hermione said

"Why? She likes it" Luna answered

Harry sat down and took a slice of cake as well for breakfast.

"Harry! I needed your help with something yesterday before you disappeared!" Hermione started

"Everyone always wants something from me, I'm bloody tired! Can I just have a few hours to myself? Is that asking for so much?" Harry said

"No, but-" Hermione started to say

"I'm the boy who lived! Twice! I defeated Voldemort! I put the death eaters away! I saved the damn world! I'm bloody tired and I want to live my life!" Harry said

"Rose keep eating your cake" Luna said

Luna cast a bubble around Rose's head. It blocked out everything that was being said, while she continued to eat her cake. She just saw her mom and uncle Harry making these animated movements with their arms.

"You just want to shag Luna! No offense Luna" Hermione said

"None taken" Luna said eating her breakfast

"You shagged Malfoy! You even have a kid to prove it! Nobody's given you any grief for it! But when it's me, it's oh Harry how could you?! I'm a man! I have needs! And yes I like sex! It's a great stress reliever! It has less injuries than quidditch!" Harry yelled

"Well you did sprain your-" Luna started to say

"LUNA! Not now!" Hermione yelled

"Do not yell at her! I swear to Merlin, she is the only person keeping me sane right now! Malfoy is your problem! You're the one who oblivated him! You're the one who said you were going to fix it! Leave me out of it!" Harry yelled

Hermione stood there shocked at Harry.

"Kreacher!" Harry bellowed

There was a pop and Kreacher appeared.

"Kreacher, I want a full breakfast, eggs, beans, tomatoes, rashers, bangers, mushrooms, buttered toast, everything, make sure it's greasy!" Harry said sitting down

"You know I didn't want to do it to him. But I didn't have a choice. At least you get to be with the person you care about" Hermione said sadly

* * *

Hermione sat at Draco's bed, watching him sleep. She reached out and touched his hand. She held it in hers.

Draco was asleep, but his mind was trying to filter out everything that was being thrown at it. There were so many memories, in no particular order. He wasn't sure which ones were important, and which ones he could just ignore. Then again it was Hermione so everything was important. He looked around before finally focusing on one.

It was strange watching himself. He couldn't quite get over it. He watched as the snatchers had appeared into the manor, and thrown the trio onto the ground. He watched as his aunt Bellatrix went insane again. He watched as Potter and Weasley were taken to the dungeons below. Hermione was left with his deranged aunt. He watched her being tortured, never giving up any information. He couldn't remember any of this. While Hermione's screams filled his ears, Potter was down below with Luna. He watched himself get up and walk towards his aunt.

"Auntie, let me play with her for a bit" memory Draco said

"Draco, I'm trying to interrogate her" Bellatrix said

"It's rather hard when you're just throwing crucio after crucio at her. She doesn't even have time to speak if she wanted to" memory Draco said

Draco watched himself. There was something off about him.

"Auntie! Let me have some fun! You never let me have any fun!" memory Draco whined

"Draco, it's not that"

"I want to play with the mudblood! I owe her that much. She had the audacity to lay her hands on me"

"Did she?"

"Yes like a savage brute"

Draco pulled Hermione up by her jacket and leaned down to sneer at her. His eyes looked at her and and then to the side, trying and hoping that Hermione would catch on.

"Filthy little mudblood" memory Draco said as he slapped her hard across the face

He threw her down onto the floor and turned around. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his hand.

"That was quite thrilling. It felt so primitive, no wonder mudbloods resort to physical violence" Draco said

"You can play with her, but I need her back alive for the dark lord" Bellatrix said

"I won't kill her, there's no fun in that. I'm not Greyback. He'd kill her before we'd get anything out of her. Why do we even keep him here?"

"He has his uses, so says the dark lord"

"But he's so dirty, and smells like wet dog and he ruins the carpets, and they've been here for the past century"

"I know Draco, but the Dark Lord has his reasons. Now do you know how to do the crucio curse properly?"

"I'm not a first year auntie"

"Show me then"

Memory Draco held his wand in his hand and with a flick of wrist he cursed her.

"Crucio!" Memory Draco said

Hermione didn't feel anything, mostly because Draco didn't mean it, but she had to react quickly. She started twisting and squirming on the floor as if she was being cursed. Her mouth opened in a silent scream. Memory Draco hoped it was enough to prove to his insane aunt. Bellatrix looked amused.

"Alright, you can cast a crucio, I'd be disappointed if you couldn't. You are a wizard afterall" Bellatrix said

"Pureblood wizard" Memory Draco added

"Alright, play with her if you want. I have to go to my vault" Bellatrix said as she left

Memory Draco waved his wand and lifted Hermione's body up. She floated behind him as he walked to his room. He slammed the door shut and locked it with several locking and silencing charms. He set her down on the bed. He sat down onto the bed and Hermione immediately sat up. She threw her arms around him and cried. Draco wrapped his arms around her

"I thought she was going to kill me" Hermione cried

"I thought so too. I didn't know what to do. She's insane, and I just had to do something to help you."

"Good thing you've got the spoiled prat part down"

"Here, let me heal you" Memory Draco said taking his wand out

Draco healed her injuries and called for a house elf to bring food and drinks. Hermione held onto him and started kissing him. Memory Draco responded by kissing her back and pushing her back onto the bed.

Draco watching the memory couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was shagging her, shamelessly. The memory started to change.

"No, no, no! We're getting to the good part!" Draco yelled

* * *

Draco saw Hermione standing there looking at Memory Draco. It was after the final battle, and Potter had won. She wanted to reach out to him, and as she took her first few steps towards him, Harry grabbed onto her wrist.

"Not yet" Harry said

"But-" Hermione protested

"No, not yet"

Hermione looked over at Memory Draco who was with his parents. Sadly she turned away just as Memory Draco turned to look at her.

* * *

Hermione stood there numb as she attended another funeral. They all seemed endless. So many people lost. She stood there next to Fred's grave. Her eyes were dry as there were no more tears left to cry. Everyone had already left and she enjoyed the quiet. She heard someone approaching and then she felt him. She could always sense him somehow.

"You know, he was the only funny one" Memory Draco said

"They were both funny" Hermione said

"No, he was clever and his pranks were funny. They were the only amusing thing about Hogwarts at the time"

"They both were, are...they were always together, it's hard to see them apart now"

"Must be harder on the twin that's left. To know there's a piece of you missing, and that you have to live on without them"

"Draco!" Hermione said as she flung herself into him

Draco held her close and lightly touched her hair on the top of her head.

"They're going to send me away for this, for what I did" Memory Draco said

"Don't say that!"

"It's true, I've accepted my fate, for what I've done. I want you to as well"

"No! I refuse to believe that! We were so young, they have to understand that, they have to!"

"Always fighting for the unfair and unjust. That's what I love about you"

"I've lost so many people Draco, I can't lose you too. I won't lose you"

"I want you to be prepared"

"No, don't talk like that, just don't. Just hold me for now"

* * *

Hermione stared down at the plastic stick in her hands. It was a plus sign. Her hand reached down to her stomach. She was pregnant. Harry was banging on the bathroom door.

"Hermione! I really need to use the bathroom!" Harry yelled

* * *

"I have to tell him, he needs to know" Hermione said

"It's not going to change anything, he's still going on trial, and you know how they feel about death eaters right now" Harry said

"He's not a death eater! They forced him!"

"It doesn't matter right now! What matters is our testimony. His mother did help me, and I will testify for her. But you, you cannot tell anyone that you're pregnant"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"They'll either think, he forced himself on you, or that he imperiused you! It doesn't look good for him either way!"

"But he didn't! I love him!"

"I know that, Ron knows that, but no one else knows it. And if you tell the world you're pregnant with his baby, they are going to think the worst of him, They already do now"

"This is ridiculous!"

"Think about it, just use your brain, stop thinking with your heart. You know what they will think and say. You know it, and you can't let them condemn him"

"I can't hide it forever!"

"You don't have to, hopefully, our testimony and memories will be enough that he won't be sent to Azkaban"

"He has a right to know"

"You know they're going to search his memories, use Vertisaum on him. The less he knows the better"

"He's gifted in Occlumency, they won't see anything"

"Which will make him look guilty. You can't let him know"

"What if it's all for nothing? What if they just send him away?! He deserves to know!"

"Tell him after then"

* * *

Draco sat in the cell waiting for his trial to begin. He wondered if he would receive the kiss.

"You have a visitor" a guard said as he unlocked the door

Draco merely looked up and saw Hermione walk in. He stood up, but his chains weighed him down. The guard slammed the door shut and walked away. Hermione walked over and hugged him.

"I missed you so much" Hermione said

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked

"I had to see you before"

"I don't want you there. I don't want you to see me like this"

"I needed to see you, I had to tell you…"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm pregnant"

Hermione looked up at Draco's shocked face.

"You definitely shouldn't be here then"

"Draco please, I don't know what to do"

"Is it mine?"

"Yes"

"I'll get you a key to my vault"

"Draco, I'm going to get you out of here, I promise:

"They've already condemned me, but I want you to be taken care of"

"I love you Draco"

"Will you tell him about me?"

"Nothing is going to happen to you"

"They'll look into my memories and see what I've done. Promise me that our child will know about me"

"You will be there to watch them grow up"

"Promise me"

"I promise. I promise that our child will know about you. And I promise to fix this, all of this when it's over"

Draco brushed her hair off her face and leaned down to kiss her. Hermione pulled his shirt and kissed him back harder.

"Don't name him after me" Draco said

"What? What if it's a girl?"

"There hasn't been a girl in several generations. But by some miracle it's a girl, you can name her. Just don't name him after me, I don't want him to have to deal with being my son"

"I'm sorry Draco, I swear I'll fix it"

Draco merely smiled at her.

"I love you, remember that" Hermione said as she held her wand to his head, "Obliviate"

* * *

Luna walked into the room and placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder. She looked up at the blonde.

"Would you like some tea or cake?" Luna asked

"No more cake Luna" Hermione said

"Are you afraid?" Luna asked

"I'm afraid of a lot things right now. I'm afraid he won't wake up"

"But you know he will"

"I'm more afraid if he does wake up"

"He won't reject Rose. You're afraid he'll reject you"

"I took his memories, our memories. I don't think he would ever forgive me for that"

"He loves you, he will forgive you, and then you and Rose can have cake and Harry and I can stop wearing clothes"

"Luna!"

"Was it the cake part that upset you?"

"All of it!"

"You helped Harry defeat should be easy for you"

"It should be, but it isn't. I couldn't reverse the spell on my parents either. What if this doesn't work and he wakes up and just hates me?"

"I've never seen you like this, except at the Yule Ball when you were crying on the stairs, your dress was very beautiful"

"Luna, is there a point?"

"You must love him if you're this afraid"

"I do"

"Then have faith in him. He loves you, even if he can't remember it. I'm sorry for Harry. He was very upset and he shouldn't have yelled at you"

"He was right though, I made this mess"

"We're all here for you"

Rose's laughter filled the hallways as she ran into the room and jumped onto the bed.

"Rose!" Hermione yelled

"He still has my hat!" Rose said crawling up the bed

"Leave him alone" Hermione said

"Come Rose, we'll have Kreacher make you something" Luna said


	5. This Is What Makes Us Girls

AN: Thanks for reading. No beta. Damn just how long is Draco going to be sleeping? XD

* * *

Hermione screamed as her hands wrapped around her swollen belly. She felt the contractions getting closer and closer. Harry held onto her as they walked through the floo. She screamed as she felt another contraction.

Harry sent his patronus to let the others know Hermione was going into labor. He heard her scream again and rushed into the room. She was laying on the bed, sweating and screaming.

"Harry! Harry I don't think I can do this!" Hermione said

"Hey" Harry said as he held her hand, "You've faced a troll, escaped on a dragon, survived being tortured by a death eater, and helped me take down Voldemort. This you can definitely do"

"Draco! I want Draco"

"I know you do, but he's kinda obliviated right now"

"I know, and it's all my fault. I was going to reverse it but-"

"You can deal with that later, right now your baby is coming"

"I know and he should be here for this"

"You know if he knew he would be here. You know he would"

"I can't do this without him"

"You're going to have to, your baby is coming, and he or she is going to need you, because you're all it has in the world"

"Harry, promise me, promise me if anything happens-"

"You know I will take care of your baby, you know this"

"If something happens to me, tell him, tell him I'm sorry"

"Hermione-"

"Promise me!"

"Yes! I promise!"

Hermione screamed again as she felt another contraction. Draco watched the memory of Hermione giving birth, while crying and screaming for him. He reached out to touch her, but realized he couldn't, it was just a memory.

* * *

Hermione awoke to the sound of Harry's voice. She opened her eyes and saw Harry sitting on the chair next to her holding her baby.

"Harry" Hermione said weakly

"Hey, look who woke up finally, it's your mommy" Harry said

"My baby…"

"She is just fine, and she looks just like her father" Harry said moving closer

"She?"

"Yes, she's beautiful, and she's probably already a genius, I'm surprised she didn't come out with a pile of books"

"Very funny"

"He would proud"

"If he knew"

Draco walked closer to the memory trying to see the baby's face. Harry placed the baby in her arms and Hermione looked down at the baby who was cooing.

"She looks just like him. He should be here" Hermione said

"Hermione, you have to focus on your daughter now. She needs you" Harry said

"Yes, she does. I wish you knew your father, he would probably be so proud, he'd be strutting around here like those creepy peacocks he has. He would have loved to meet you. And you will meet him"

"I do not strut!" Draco said

* * *

The memory changed and it was Hermione in the kitchen getting a bottle for Rose. Harry was holding her while she played with his hair. She laughed and looked at Harry.

"Dada" Rose said

Harry froze and looked over at Hermione. Hermione didn't hear and came back with the bottle.

"Dada" Rose said again

Hermione almost dropped the bottle but stopped herself.

"You better take her" Harry said handing Rose over

"Dada?" Rose said looking at Harry

"Rose, I'm not your father, not dada, I'm just Harry" Harry said

Hermione kissed Rose on the forehead and walked over to the pictures she had above the fireplace. She picked one up and showed it to Rose. It was a picture of Draco in his quidditch uniform holding his broom with a smirk on his face, while the snitch floated around him.

"That's your father, that's dada" Hermione said

"Dada" Rose said touching the picture

"Yes, he's your dada"

"Yes, let there be no confusion on who your father is Rose" Harry said

"She just sees you so often. That's Harry, Rose, Harry" Hermione said

"Haha" Rose said

"Close enough" Harry said

Draco stood there watching the memory. He was angry that he missed out on this moment in his daughter's life. He was even more angry that she had called Harry dada, something that was meant for him.

"Your father loves you very much. And you'll see him soon. But never doubt that he loves you" Hermione said

Draco reached out to touch Rose but the memory changed again.

* * *

Hermione was holding Rose who was screaming and crying. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She had changed her, fed, her tried to rock her to sleep but she wouldn't stop crying. Hermione didn't know what to do anymore.

"I don't know what's wrong Rose, can't you give mommy a clue? Just a small clue?" Hermione said

Rose continued to wail louder and louder.

"Rose please. Mommy doesn't know what's wrong. She doesn't know what to do" Hermione said

Hermione placed Rose down on her playpen and sat down on the couch and started to cry. She was terrible at being a mother, she couldn't even figure out what was wrong with her child. She was sick, she wasn't hungry or thirsty, she didn't need to be changed. What was wrong? Why couldn't she figure it out?

Her floo came to life and Harry walked out.

"Blimey, Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry said picking up Rose

"I don't know what's wrong, she won't stop crying. I can't do this!" Hermione cried

"Alright Rose, we're going to find out what's wrong" Harry said walking her to the floo, "Hermione we're going on a field trip"

Harry stepped out of the floor with Rose wailing in his arms, and Hermione holding his hand. Molly came out from the kitchen and immediately assessed the situation. Molly took Rose from Harry.

"What's wrong pumpkin?" Molly said

"I don't know what's wrong, she's been like this for hours" Hermione said

"I put the kettle on for some tea, Harry be a dear and check on it. Now Rose let's see what's happening with you" Molly said

Hermione seemed so lost, everything moved around her, she heard sounds and noises but wasn't sure what they were exactly. Harry placed a blanket around Hermione as she sat holding her cup of tea that had gone cold. Harry took the tea cup form her hands and placed it down on the table. Hermione looked up and seemed confused.

"Rose! I forgot about Rose!" Hermione yelled as she jumped up

"Don't worry, Molly has her" Harry said

"She's not crying anymore"

"Molly figured out what was wrong"

"What was wrong?"

"Oh nothing really, your little one is teething that's all. Just gave her something cold to chew on" Molly said holding Rose

"Teething? I should have known. I'm such a terrible mother"

"Oh nonsense, it's always hard with the first one, you never know what's going on, if what you're doing is right or wrong. You try your best for your child" Molly said

Draco watched Hermione and reached out to touch her. She tried to be so strong but she was only human. She needed help. She needed him. He watched as the memory changed again. This time Hermione was holding Rose, while she was writing something down on a parchment on the table. Draco looked over her shoulder to see what it was. It was notes on the memory spell she placed on her parents. The things that she tried, the things she hadn't tried. She kissed Rose on her forehead and placed her down for a nap. She picked up the picture of Draco she had and brushed her fingers over his face.

"I can't reverse the memory spell on my parents. What if I can't for you? Will you ever forgive me for this? Will you hate me for this? Will you hate her for my mistakes?" Hermione said

Draco wanted to reach out and hold her. He wanted to tell her everything would be alright somehow.

"I don't hate you Hermione. You gave me a child" Draco said

* * *

Rose was laughing as she looked at the Black family tapestry. The vines would move when she laughed and clapped her hands. She reached out and touched Draco's portrait and it shimmered to her touch. The line leading from Draco's portrait down was still blank. Kreacher appeared in the room and saw Rose. Kreacher did not like anyone, and Rose stuck her tongue out at him.

"Kreacher does not like you either" Kreacher said

"Kreacher! Be nice!" Luna said

"Yes Mistress Luna" Kreacher said

"Otherwise we'll put you into early retirement, and present you clothes" Luna said

Kreacher was aghast and recoiled.

"Harry's already told you that he's not putting your head up on the wall next to your mother. He said that she will be buried with you when your time comes. But since you're being rude to Rose I might have him give you a sock like Dobby" Luna said

"No! Kreacher will be good, Kreacher will clean downstairs now" Kreacher said as he popped away

Luna walked over to Rose.

"Would you like more cake?" Luna asked

"Cake!"

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
